


Jealousy

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sokka Is Suyin Beifong's Parent, Toph beifong ×sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: A modern-AU for Tokka. Goes through different phases of their lives when one of them felt jealous of the relationship the other had with someone else. Eventually find their way back to each other. It's basically my take to show only a fraction of pain they both went through and the time they took in order to get together.LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!💖
Relationships: Tokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Jealousy

"Sokka,you got a minute?". Toph couldn't look at them but she still turned her head to the ground. As Suki and Sokka broke off their kiss,Suki smiled at Toph and told her she looked pretty with her hair open.

"Not pretty enough to be with him" she thought to herself. She looked at where Suki was supposed to be and gave a nervous smile. Sokka sensed the tension in her body,he stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder as he questioned "Toph,is everything okay?. No nicknames? No jokes? Hair open?. If I didn't know any better I'd have said someone broke your heart." He scoffed. She gritted her teeth and let her hair fall in front of her face as she cupped her face and burst into tears.

"I want him,so why can't I have him. What's even worse is that I can't even tell him about this, I've no one to talk to." She thought.

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes,he had seen Toph shed a tear or two before. But she always was in a lot of control,she was never the one to be swayed with emotions. He pulled her in a hug,with the height difference she could swear she heard his heart beat. Did she make it rise?. No one will ever know.

It was the last day of college,Sokka was going out of the city to pursue masters and Toph was going to be……here. Sure, he'd leave after a month but this was the last time they both stood on the campus ground, hugging. They'd spent day and night here, laughing and doing all sorts of douche-baggery. And now they were headed to different places in life and in the world.

What hurt her even more than the pain of separation from him was the unresolved issues in her mind,she could never tell him. And she probably would never. It will always be a "no". She only burried her head deeper into his chest while he kept rubbing her back and head, consoling her. Even kissing her on her head every now and then. It took forever for them to separate.

3 years later

As Sokka settled into his apartment a little more,he finally had the head space to go out and about and meet people. Katara had readied and cleaned their old apartment,she now lived with Aang. It had been two days since Sokka had come back and it seemed physically impossible for him to not fall asleep or screech a little from the jet lag body fatigue. But it was the day!. He was supposed to meet Aang and Katara for lunch and then go to Toph's home. It was a surprise,he couldn't wait to see her face off course and so you can imagine the shock he felt when it all actually went down.

Toph's home, 6:00 PM

Sokka looked at the magnificent villa she now owned,she was one of the youngest and most successful detectives. How she made it work?. Well,that's one of world's biggest mysteries. 

A different kind of excitement and anticipation began unsettling his entire form,he couldn't control his happiness. If brisk walking was a thing,he was doing it faster than ever.

The space between the moment he had knocked and the time she had taken to open the door seemed too long for him. 

"Yes?." Toph asked,uncertain. A helper stood next to her,thank god she hired one Sokka thought. "Guess who?". He smirked.  
"Snoozles?". Her eyes were as glassy as the day he had went and she kept muffling her sobs trying to act tough. 

"Hey". Sokka's gentle voice and touch that he was now planting on her shoulder shook Toph up from top to bottom. She hugged him tighter than ever. 

When they both finally calmed down a bit and sat on the couch,Sokka noticed her. A green long dress, diamond earrings and heels, were they?. Sokka couldn't believe his eyes,she looked beautiful. She always did but this was different,she looked grown up.

"I can feel the stare,Sokka,ugh I knew this dress wasn't ideal but my helpe-" . She was cut off by Sokka. "You look like……a model, I guess." He chuckled a little. "Great I need to, I told you about Kanto right?." Her voice sounded unsure. "Yeah, didn't that ended 7 months ago?." He had intended it to be funny but it sounded anything but.

Thankfully Toph didn't take offense to that,she thought it was the jet lag getting the best of him. "Haha,Snoozles,it started 7 months back, you're unbelievable." She punched him in the arm. 

But why did it feel like a punch to his heart?. Like he was losing something?. He was shaken out of his thoughts. Kanto stood in front of him,his right hand ready to shake Sokka's left. 

Sokka watched them both getting comfortable in their respective car seats as he turned around to go his way. So much has changed,so much felt incomplete, different.

Toph sat inside the car and wondered on her way to the restaurant if she still had feelings for him or if that stare meant something more. Once again,Sokka had left her with more thoughts than she could contemplate.

5 years later

"Babe,you wanna come out." Toph was trying her best to sound patient. "Give a second maybe, woman" Sokka exclaimed as he got out of his home office. 

"Ready to leave?." Sokka asked her. "You tell me, snoozles, I forgot to check myself out in the mirror" she laughed. "Very funny, let's leave,shall we?. It's our Lin's first annual day and I wouldn't miss a second of her performance for my life". Toph rolled her eyes as she followed him.

Time to time,they tell each other how they felt when the other one was madly in love with someone else and how jealous that had made both of them feel and laugh.

All in all,they did end up together,not in college and not after college. They took their time,to grow individually and fall in love,to grow apart only to come closer,to be jealous only to have each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
